Look at us we're the XMen of OZ! Suddenly
by Curly
Summary: A parody about Newsies, X-Men and Wizard of Oz


"I love you." I said as I looked my boyfriend in the eye.   
"Ditto."   
He leaned over and kissed me so gently it was like heaven. Because I'd never kissed anyone before, I opened my eyes to satisfy my curiosity. However, I curse my curiosity forever. At that moment, his face went white and started shriveling into nothingness. I screamed a scream as black as death. My parents came running into the room.  
"I...I don't' know what happened" I stammered. They looked at me with horror, I looked at them nervously and ran. That's all I could do. I ran far away and ended up at some bar in the middle of no where.  
***************************************  
  
"What are you? A steel man?" A stranger laughed as I walked in. I saw a wild looking man with a little too much facial hair grunt in a growl like way. He whipped around and glimmering out of his knuckles were three claws. I gasped. So did everyone else. The sharp claws were at the man's throat but were quickly retreated. The bartender cautiously walked up to the wolf-like man and said "Get out. We don't welcome mutant freaks in here. GET OUT."  
As the "freak" ran out with his face full of anger he dropped something. I gratefully picked it up and saw "Wolverine" engraved in the dog tags. I scuttled after him.  
"Mister! Mister wait up!" He whipped around, gave me a look and I held up the necklace. He motioned for me to come forward and I did.  
"Give me that." He grabbed his property and walked off to his car.  
"Wait. Could I go with you. Please?" After much pleading, he let me come and as he gave me a hand to get in, I refused. He was a little confused but went around to start driving. Unfortunately, another wolf like man with sharp teeth, and too much facial hair, and eyebrows that seemed to puff out for miles stopped us with enormous strength. That was no matter, except I fretted a little when the car lit on fire but then this lady that had unnaturally white hair and some guy from Star-Trek zapped me out and took me some place where I met this guy who make Ice come from his hands. Bobby or something like that.  
Anywho. Wolverine - as I'll call him was in a hospital room where a beautiful queen dressed in pink was reviving him to life. He started strangling her. She, however was magical and made him stop.   
"What the heck are you doing? Where am I?"  
"You are in the Midget-Ville. And I am Glenda, the Good witch of the North. I can make things move with my mind. Even myself - and I too, am a mutant and when you were driving, and Saber-tooth threw you into your car, and it flew up in the air and crashed again, it landed on Sizeolia."  
"Sizeolia? Don't you mean the wicked witch of the south?" Wolverine said skeptically.  
"No, Sizeolia. The wicked Mutant of the South who could change to any size she wanted to."  
"Riiiight well, if this is Midget-ville, where are all the midgets that should be singing to me?" asked wolverine.  
"Right here!" Many a midget said collectively.  
"Come out, come out where ever you are and look at the wolf who's van fell from afar." Glenda sang as I walked into the room.  
"What happened was just this. The wolf, to twitch - was thrown against the.....van....WHICH made the vehicle fall in a DITCH right up on the wicked....Mutant." I sang. "Sorry some of the words don't work."  
"Oh haha - no matter my dear child. Now all you must do is follow the yellow brick Delancy Street to the land of Newsies where you should meet up with the great leaders of Oz. Jack and Spot. They will help you. But beware - Magneto - the wicked mutant of the West and his flying toads and Saber-tooths will try to throw you off of your path."  
"Thank you!"  
So Wolverine and I were off to the land of Newsies so we could meet up with the great leaders of Oz, Jack and Spot. The sun shone beautifully in the long path of underground silver Magneto-proof hallways. But that was no matter because we were soon out the door and on our way.   
  
************************************** 


End file.
